


for the pleasure

by jimlafleur



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: B), F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlafleur/pseuds/jimlafleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's a kiss?" Octavia asked Bellamy one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof-read, and for that I apologize! Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard his sister's voice greeting him. "Hey, Bell! Come here!"

Bellamy shrugged out of his guardsman uniform and threw it on the table. He had come back for lunch, and would have to go back later for his patrol, but he always liked to eat with his sister when he could. He hated to leave her alone. “Hey, O. Is Mom out in the mess hall?” He grabbed his rations, which consisted of a small piece of stale bread and a meager meat patty. Sometimes they were lucky and got some fruit or vegetables, but whenever that opportunity arose they only got something small, like a mushroom or a clementine.

Octavia spoke a small _mhm_. “She left around an hour ago.” She was sitting at the table with one of the book’s Bellamy gave her opened in front of her. “She’s trying to sell some socks she made last night, and she’s looking for some cheap fabric as well. But you know how hard that is to find.” Bellamy ripped apart a piece of his bread and cut the patty in half for her. He actually cut them unevenly so that she could get more, but Octavia didn’t notice.

He sank down in the chair next to her and stretched his arms over his head. He gave a low grunting sound and exhaled as he relieved the tension in his body. “So, what have you been doing all day?” Bellamy asked as he lifted his piece of bread to his mouth. _I wish we had some butter. Butter would be incredible_. But that was a silly thought. He was actually surprised that they gave them the meat — usually they got small packets half-filled with cubes of fiber and protein alternatives. The Ark was savage when it came to food, and naturally, the privileged and high-born got the food that was easier to swallow.

Next to him, Octavia nibbled on her patty. “I was reading this book all day.” She cast her gaze downward and smiled at the novel. It reminded Bellamy of a time when they were younger, Octavia 6 and Bellamy 12. Back then, all Octavia could read was picture books. But since the Ark was very strict about educating its kids sufficiently from an early age, not many picture books existed. The council would rather put worded books in front of a child than one filled with meaningless pictures. Bellamy considered themselves lucky to find more than 3 different stories. But Octavia had a favorite, of course. She would read it over and over, every night before she fell asleep, and no matter what, she always laughed when she read it.

Since then, she’d matured onto books a little bit longer and more word-heavy. She was no where near a girl her age should be in her reading level, but she only had Bellamy and Aurora for teachers, and a less-than-proper classroom environment. Bellamy would say they were doing pretty damn well for the circumstances. He smiled over at his sister and spoke between bites: “I’m glad to hear it. Is it getting good?”

Octavia nodded but furrowed her eyebrows. “I wanted to ask you something about it.” She put down her fork and flipped back a couple pages in her paperback. Bellamy knew they were lucky to have it — they usually read all their books electronically, but when they were lucky they found legitimate ones. “See, right here?” Octavia pointed to a word on the page. “ _Kiss_. What’s a kiss?”

Bellamy stopped chewing. His eyes flashed up and he saw her looking at him wonderingly. “Why don’t you… read it in a sentence?” He said, trying to give himself time to think of an appropriate explanation.

“ _Mr. and Mrs. Danvers leaned forward for a kiss_.” Some of her pronunciation was wrong, but for the most part Bellamy was impressed. He breathed in and pressed his lips together. He couldn’t lie to her… but for some reason, he didn’t want her to know the truth. _Must be an older brother thing._

“A kiss…” He began with a sigh. “A kiss is when two people who love each other… touch their lips together. It’s a sign of affection.” Bellamy thought of the kisses he’d had. Most of them weren’t at all affectionate. They were mostly, _I’m here and you’re here and we’re at that age, so why not_? He’d never kissed anyone he really liked, or anyone he would ever think about marrying one day, and the thought made him sad. But he gave Octavia his best smile anyway.

She looked confused. “Why would two people putting their mouth on each other mean that they like each other?”

Bellamy shrugged. He didn’t really know the answer to that. “I guess that kissing… feels nice. When you like someone, you want them to feel nice about themselves and each other. So that’s why you kiss them. For the pleasure.” He nodded, pleased with himself. _That’s as good as an explanation I’ll ever be able to give._

Octavia was quiet for a minute, considering. Her pale blue eyes traveled from her food to the wall to Bellamy, an obvious sign that she was deep in thought. Then she opened her mouth to speak, and her high voice pressed him a question. “Can you kiss me? I want to feel nice too.”

Once more, Bellamy froze in his spot. No one on the Ark had siblings except him, but he knew that a very long time ago, romantic relationships between a brother and a sister were frowned upon. He wanted her to feel nice just as much as she did, but… “Octavia, you’re too young. In your book, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers already have kids, don’t they? You’re still a girl.”

“Bell, I’m 14. I’m plenty old enough to touch my lips to yours.” She frowned and huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in such a cute, childish way that Bellamy almost broke a smile. “When was the first time _you_ kissed someone?” She continued.

Bellamy’s mouth was gaping. He thought again about lying to her, but he was unable to gather the courage. “I was 11. But that was different. We were alone, we knew each other really well, and —”

She threw her patty down on the table. “Bell, are you even listening to yourself? We’re alone. We know each other really well, _more_ than really well. We love each other. Don’t people kiss when they love each other? Besides, no one will ever know. Isn’t that what you’re worried about? _No one will ever know_.” She was leaning forward in her seat now, out of anger, but Bellamy suspected she was making it easier for him to reach her lips.

 _No one will ever know_. It was true. And he didn’t want to let her down. If this was what would make her happy… if this was the small light in her normally dark day, then who was he to deny her?

He swallowed. “You can’t tell Mom, okay? You can never tell Mom.”

Octavia’s face immediately brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically. “Never,” she repeated and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. She looked so excited and eager that he couldn’t help but feel similarly. He turned in his chair so that they faced each other, and he slowly leaned forward.

“Close your eyes,” He told her.

“Is that what you’re supposed to do?”

Bellamy nodded and she obliged. He gave a final swallow and closed his own eyes as well. He felt her skin on his lips and he puckered. _She tastes like meat patty’s_ , he thought.

Then Octavia pulled away, and Bellamy’s eyes snapped open. Octavia caught his confused look, and tilted her head. “Do you usually do it for longer?” She asked, raising her hand to her lips.

 _No_ , he knew he should say, but once again, he couldn’t. Instead he nodded, and Octavia grinned. He knew she was happy for another opportunity, and she closed her eyes again. Bellamy cleared his throat, and drawing in a short breath, he pressed his lips to hers once more.

He sucked on her bottom lip softly and slowly, gently guiding her in the technique. She responded similarly, and Bellamy found himself lifting a hand to cup her cheek. Their faces were pressed closer together now, and he was feeling braver and more shameful by the second. Gently, he slid his tongue through her mouth and grazed it over her teeth. He felt her inhale sharply and freeze, and he almost pulled away, but then she returned the sensation, and her tongue brushed against his.

It was a long kiss, longer a kiss than he’d ever had, but he didn’t want to pull away, didn’t want to disappoint her. And… some part of him enjoyed it. Not as much as she did, surely — but not so little that he wouldn’t want to do it again. Finally, he pulled away. Their faces still remained close, and she rested her forehead on his.

Octavia’s breathing felt warm on his skin. She breathed silently for a minute, then she spoke. “That was a kiss, wasn’t it?”

He gave a low chuckle. “That was a kiss,” Bellamy agreed. “Was it good?”

“Yeah. I see what you meant about it feeling nice.” He saw her smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I want to do it again.”

And so they did, before their mom came home. They kissed once they finished their meal, they kissed before Bellamy had to return to his patrol, they kissed when he came back, they kissed when Aurora wasn’t looking, they kissed while she read her book. By the end of the day, Octavia pegged him a question.

“Do normal people kiss this much?”

Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Well, they should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really make me happy! If you like it, _please_ let me know.


End file.
